In association with high functionality and multi-functionality of an electronic apparatus in recent years, various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device are mounted on the electronic apparatus. A lot of data are exchanged between these devices, and an amount of the data is increased in response to high functionality and multi-functionality of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, for example, the data are often exchanged with use of a high-speed interface that is adapted to transmit and receive data at several Gbps.
To improve communication performance in a high-speed interface, skew is often adjusted. For example, in PTL 1, a skew adjusting circuit that is adapted to adjust skew between a differential data signal and a differential clock signal is disclosed.